Dream World
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Gabriella started having strange dreams, and what happen's in her dreams happen's to her in real life. The only connection seems to be a strange couple that shows up in her dreams.What will she do when she doesn't wake up? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dream World Chapter 1**

_Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical, just the random odd characters you will see from time to time._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woods were bright and quiet, they set out at day break and have been traveling for hours. It seemed to be about noon now as the men grew tired and hungry. They all longed for a break but the captain insisted on moving on. They were almost to the kingdom of Basil, and their kingdom longed for the war to finally stop. Gabriella grew tired as well. She and the other Pages had been traveling with the knights that day. The road seemed to grow darker as they saw a man waiting not a mile away.

"Hey," he yelled to them. " You finally made it. I am Kinman, I was sent to take you the rest of the way to our kingdom."

They walked on while Kinman talked away about anything he could think of to break the silence. They walked on, but Gabriella looked around at all of the trees. They had banners hanging from the branches of red and white, the kingdom of Basil's colours. It seemed they had finally reached the other kingdom. As Gabriella walked by with the other Pages she noticed something odd. There was a couple standing on the side of the road just staring at them as they walked. Nobody else seemed concerned by it, so Gabriella continued on trying to get them out of her head.

A few more hours had passed and it seemed that they were no more closer to the castle then when they started the long journey. It was darker now but they all still pressed on determined to reach the king that day. As Gabriella walked she couldn't help but think about the strange couple on the side of the road. They seemed so out of place, like they didn't belong here. Gabriella thought to herself. They all grew weary as the sun began to rise once again. Finally they stopped to take a break. Camp was set up and the men drank and ate while the women danced, but not Gabriella, she was not like all of the other women in her kingdom. She longed to fight, not get married and raise a family like most of the women her age wanted to do. A couple of peddlers walked by and looked at the women. They stayed a while and drank with the rest of the men, but Gabriella was getting tired of all of this and went into her tent to take a nap.

Gabriella woke, not an hour later, to hear what seemed to be an . . . "Ambush!" yelled one of the men outside.

Gabriella sprung from her tent to help fend off the oncoming soldiers. She looked around to see hundreds of men in red and white coming to kill all of them. She ran and picked up a fallen spear and fought her way through the knights hoping to find one of her own. She turned quickly around and around hoping to see a little glimpse of blue, and then . . . Wham she was out.

She woke in her nice warm bed in Albuquerque, New Mexico. "What a dream!" she said holding her throbbing head. She removed her hand to find it covered in blood. She quickly jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. A trickle of blood made its way down her face. She got a towel and held it to her head. I must of hit it while I was sleeping she thought. She removed the towel now drenched in her blood. "MOM" she yelled. Her mother came running in as fast as she could. She saw the bloody towel laying on the ground. "Oh my god!" screamed Gabriella's mother, and Gabriella fell to the floor unconscious.

She awakened on the couch in her living room, her head bandaged, and the doctor leaning over her. "What happened?" she asked drowsily.

"That's what I would like to know." said the doctor. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

" I woke up in bed and my head hurt. Then next thing I knew I was bleeding. I called for mom and . . . that's it." said Gabriella weakly.

"You lost a lot of blood Gabriella, I would suggest you stay home and rest for a while. No school for about a week." Said the doctor.

"But, the dance is next Friday." Gabriella protested.

"If you rest up I'm sure you will still be able to go." said her mother.

"Yes, Im sure by then you will be fine. Well if there are any problems just call." said the doctor on his way out. Gabriella just looked off into the distance. All I did was bump my head. How could I have bled that much from something so little? Gabriella thought.

"If you need anything just shout." said her mother going into the kitchen. Gabriella felt her head. It was still hurting, but she could not understand how it happened. I probably just hit my head really hard on my bed post. She thought sure of herself.

She spent most of the day laying on the couch watching t. v. She got bored easily, and wanted to get up and do something. She laid there staring at the ceiling. When her mind wandered to the couple in her dream. They were so creepy, They were both dressed in black and the women had a dark, blood red, skirt on and her hair was long, blonde and in a low ponytail. The man was in all black, pants, shirt and semi long shabby hair. She thought about these two strangers until she found herself drifting off to sleep.

She was almost out when she heard Taylor walk in. "Hey" she said "missed you at school. What happened?"

"Hit my head." said Gabriella simply.

"Come on Gabriella! That's it, how hard did you hit it. I heard you were bleeding pretty bad." Pressed Taylor.

"That's it! I don't really know what happened. I was dreaming and then I woke up and I was bleeding."

"Really? What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember." she lied.

"Well I brought you your homework. Mr. William's if giving us a pop quiz on the culture of

the ancient Chinese so you better study hard."

"Yeah? Thanks." she said noticing Taylor staring at her head.

"I guess you did a little more than bump your head then."

"Yeah I guess so." she didn't really want to talk about it, since she wasn't really sure how it happened.

"Hey what's this?" said Taylor reaching towards Gabriella's head. It looked like a piece of wood.

"This doesn't look like the wood your bed posts are made of." Gabriella took the wood from Taylor and stared at it. She remembered in her dream when she was knocked out, the guy who attacked her . . . had a club.

"Gabriella, what is it?"

"Oh Um nothing." she said quickly.

"Hello? Gabriella? Am I your best friend or what? I know that there is something now tell me." said Taylor.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Gabriella.

"Oh yeah? Try me!" said Taylor. So Gabriella told her about the dream. "So what are you trying to say? That you got hurt in the dream and so your hurt here?"

"Look I'm not saying that's what happened, I don't reallly know what happened." said Gabriella.

"HEY MS. MONTEZ CAN I STAY THE NIGHT?" yelled Taylor.

"Taylor? What are you doing?" wispered Gabriella.

"I want to see what really goes on when you sleep."

"Of course you can stay dear. I'll go get the extra blankets." replyed Gabriella's Mom.

_Authors Note: That is the end of chapter one. Weird story right? Its odd! Usually my first chapters start really short and the rest of the chapters get longer. This time the first chapter is like the longest chapter I have written. I usually get to a certain point that seems like a good way to end it so I just stop. Anyway Please reveiw! I want at least four reveiws before I post the next chapter. More are welcome of course! Much thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream World Chapter 2**

_Interesting Info:_

_Ok! So I thought I would give you a little insight as to how this idea came to be. I was talking to a friend of mine one day and she was telling me about a really strange dream she had. Her dream was the dream Gabriella has in the first chapter, and sort of parts of the one featured in this chapter. Weird right! They are based on actual dreams someone has had. Minus the whole things happening in the dream happening to her thing. Though in her dream the characters in the dream had no names. So after she told me about the dream I thought it would make a really cool story, but I added my little twist to it. I had made this into an original story before, (the characters had different names) but I love writing fan fiction and the feedback I get, so I made it into a High School Musical fan fiction. Just a little interesting fact I thought you would like to know._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They decided to stay in the living room. Gabriella layed on the couch very tired and weak, but she felt that it would be too dangerous for her to go to sleep. Taylor was fast asleep and Gabriella did not know if she would make it the whole night. She shut her eyes for a second and when they opened again she was staring at an elderly women.

"Are you gonna buy something sweetie, or just stand there?" asked the elderly women.

"Sorry, I forgot my money at home." replyed Gabriella as she backed away slowly. Where am I?

she asked herself.

She looked around what seemed to be a marketplace, there were many people dressed in white and brown, and others in blue and gold. She looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing Purple and Green. A few men looked her way and started to run at her. Frightened, she ran in the other direction and the men quickend their pace. She kept her speed afraid of what the men might do to her if caught. She ran down an allyway and back around a nearby building hoping they would lose her trail. When she slowly made her way back to the streets the men were gone. She let out a sigh of releif and made her way down the busy street. The building looked old, like what you would see in the time of King Arther. Gabriella was still unsure of what was happening to her. Was she in this place or was she dreaming at home. She looked back behind her and the men had spotted her again. She ran to the end of the street where their was a large mass of water. It looked as if it was the ocean, but it did not have the salty aroma the ocean often had. She turned back and the men had almost reached her. She stepped back not thinking and fell into the water.

"What do you think your doing Girlie?" asked one of the men who was chasing her.

"You were the one chasing me." Gabriella replied.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming into our town." said another man.

"It doesn't matter. She won't live long in there." said a teenage boy laughing.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked frightened.

"You didn't hear about the famous Hildregard Serpent?" asked a young women smiling.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"It kills whoever enters the Hildregard Sea." said the man. "You should just stay there, if you come back up, we will through you into the dungens until you are sentenced to death anyway. You Barbados filth."

The croud began to disipate leaving her in the cold water waiting for the serpent to arrive. The same couple that was in her dream before was the only ones left standing there. She looked around the water. When she looked back up the couple was gone. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to die, but being locked in a dungen, and then killed didn't sound any better. She turned as she saw the scaley green serpent make its way to her. She was ready to scream then. . . She was starring at the ceiling in her living room. She sat up and looked at herself. She was soaking wet. She looked down at Taylor sleeping on the floor. She drained the water out of her hair and onto the floor. Taylor woke suddenly looking at her wet friend.

"What happend to you?" she asked.

"Isn't that what you were supposed to figure out." said Gabriella.

"Right sorry! I dosed off." said Taylor. "What happened?"

Gabriella explained what had happened in her dream. Taylor just sat there starring at Gabriella.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked.

"I don't know what to say." she said. "It just doesn't seem possible."

"I knew it! You don't beleive me!" she said.

"Its not that. I don't know what to think. I mean you have a dream where you fall into water, and then you wake up soaked. Its just. . . not something I have ever seen or heard of." said Taylor.

"Taylor, this could be a serious problem, if I die in my dream. I might never wake up." said Gabriella frightened by the idea.

"Ok! We will figure this out." said Taylor.

"How? I can't go to sleep, I might have another dream where I get ran over by a train or something." said Gabriella.

"We will figure something out. I promise." she said with a smile.

"Ok!" said Gabreilla laying back down on the couch.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter, I hope you are enjoying the strange story inspired by my friends mind. Well see where this takes us. Please Review! I would like to get at least four reveiws before I post the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream World Chapter 3**

Gabriella didn't sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning came along and it was a sunny Saturday morning. Gabriella's mother came into the room as Taylor woke up.

"Are you feeling better dear?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah! I think so." said Gabriella, not wanting to tell her mother about the events of last night.

"Ill make you girls some waffles." she said.

"Thanks Ms. Montez!" said Taylor yawning. She looked at Gabriella and waiter for her mom to leave the room before she said, "Were you able to sleep?"

"No! I never know whats going to happen in my dreams. I'm afraid of what will happen." she said.

"You will have to sleep at some point." said Taylor.

"I know, but what will I do when I wake up? I can't tell mom, she'll think I'm crazy and you can't say here every night." said Gabriella.

"We'll think of something, lets just eat." she said as Ms. Montez brought the girls there breakfast.

They sat and ate the waffles in silence. Ms. Montez was going grocery shopping so they had time to talk without getting interrupted Gabriella didn't know what to say. These dreams had her confused. How was it that what happened to her in the dreams happed to her when she woke up? She felt completely alone, there was nobody who could explain this to her. Even though Taylor was sitting there with her, she still didn't feel like anyone would know what she was going through.

"Gabriella, I want to help." said Taylor.

"How can you?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know! I mean, maybe you could tell Troy and we both could take turned watching over you and wake you up when you look like your in trouble." said Taylor.

"What if you both can't stay awake, besides I don't think Mom will let Troy stay the night over here." said Gabriella.

"Why not!" said Taylor.

"She doesn't like the idea of my boyfriend staying the night with me." said Gabriella.

"Its not like the two of you are going to be alone." said Taylor.

"I guess thats true." said Gabriella giving into the idea. There was a sudden knock on the door. Gabriella got up and answered it.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" said Troy when she opened to door.

"Yes!" she said giving him a quick kiss and going back to the couch. Troy closed the door behind him and followed her to the couch.

"Hey Taylor!" he said sitting down.

"Hi!" she said looking at Gabriella.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

Gabriella knew that she had to tell him about her dreams, but she wasn't sure how.

"Gabriella has something to tell you." said Taylor.

Gabriella knew that if she didn't tell him, Taylor would. So she just let it out telling him about both of the dreams she had and what happened when she woke up from both of them. After she finished her story, he just sat there thinking to himself. 'He has to think I'm crazy.' thought Gabriella as she waited for his response.

"So whats going to happen to you?" he asked worried.

"I don't know!" she responded.

"We have an idea!" said Taylor.

Taylor explained the idea to Troy as Gabriella layed her head on the couch, still tired from the lack of sleep she had got last night. She closed her eyes for what felt like a second, and when she opened them, she was running. She did not know why but she felt as if she could not stop. She noticed that she was in autumn forest. She ran through leaves and passed many different kinds of trees. She could not figure out why she was running, but she felt compelled to keep going. She passed the couple she had seen in her other dreams. She did not stop but looked back at them. She tripped and fell to the ground.

"Gabriella!" she heard Troy saying to her. She opened her eyes and saw Taylor and Troy starring at her.

"Sorry, I must of dosed off." she said.

_Authors Note: That is the end of this chapter, please review. I like lots of reviews! The next chapter will be on the way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream World Chapter 4**

"Did you have another dream?" Troy asked.

"Um, sort of!" said Gabriella.

"What do you mean?" said Taylor.

"I was running in a forest, that was it." said Gabriella. "Though there is a connection to all of these dreams, I think."

"What kind of connection?" Troy asked.

"In every dream, there is always this strange couple standing there. They are there, but they don't seem to belong." said Gabriella thinking.

"You don't think that this couple could have something to do with this, do you?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but right now they are the only people that seem to have any connection to these dreams." said Gabriella yawning.

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep." said Troy.

"What if I have another dream?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you can't stay awake forever. Its not humanly possible." said Troy. "We will sit here and if we see anything suspicious we will wake you up."

"Ok!" she said not sure if they would really be able to wake her up if she was in trouble. She layed back on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

She opened her eyes, and she was looking out of a window at what looked like a large village. She turned around to see that she was in a stone room, with a large bed in the center and a warm fire burning. She noticed that there seemed to be a wooden closet on the other side. She walked over and opened it to noticed many beautiful dresses and gowns that looked expensive. She noticed that she was already dressed in a long blue gown that sparkled when the sun hit it.

"Ok." she whispered to herself. "Where am I?"

She opened the door leaving the room, and it seemed that nobody was in the long stone hall. She carefully walked out of the doorway and closed the door behind her. She turned around to see a name on the door.

"Annaliese?" she said. "Is that supposed to be me?"

She turned back around and walked down the long corridor until she reached the end where she could turn right or left. She turned right and continued down the hall.

"Your Highness?" came a voice behind her. She turned around to see a young girl of about seven years old. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Um, I couldn't sleep." said Gabriella unsure of how she was supposed to act.

"Well, you shouldn't walk through the castle alone." said the young girl. "It's a very dangerous time, Your Highness."

"I know, but I don't like staying cooped up in my room all day." said Gabriella hoping that it was not suspicious.

"I know you don't like staying in your room, but the King says it's for your own good, and that we can't let you wander the castle alone." said the little girl.

"Well your here now, so I'm not alone." said Gabriella. The girl looked at her.

"I guess." she said somewhat confused.

"So what is your name?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, Sophia." said the little girl.

"Well, Sophia, if you walk with me, I will no longer be wandering alone." said Gabriella.

"I suppose thats true." said Sophia. "but I won't get in trouble will I?"

"Of course not!" said Gabriella. "Your my escort."

"Ok!" said Sophia excited. Gabriella started walking down the hall with Sophia skipping beside her. Gabriella wasn't sure what was going on, and was afraid it would look suspicious if she asked.

"Are you worried?" Sophia asked.

"Worried?" Gabriella replied confused.

"About the war!" said Sophia. "The Bermier Republic wanting to take you away from the kingdom, just because the Queen chose to be on their side?"

"Well," said Gabriella unsure of what she should say. "I guess a little. I haven't really thought much about it."

"I suppose its best that way." said Sophia. "You want to stay here don't you?"

"Of course." said Gabriella.

"Good!" said Sophia. "Your the only one who has really talked to me in a while."

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Mom is real busy with all that is going on, and dad is fighting in the war." said Sophia. "None of the others talk to me, they say I'm too young to understand whats going on."

"You seem to have a good idea." said Gabriella. Sophia smiled. They continued to walk and then there was a big bang. They both stopped looking down the hall. Suddenly a large man came around the corner dressed in black. Sophia grabbed Gabriella's hand and backed up.

"It's them!" she said.

_Authors Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter and you better review. I will have the next one up as soon as possible so please enjoy and be patient._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream World Chapter 5**

"We have to get out of here!" said Sophia. "They have come for you."

They both began to run down the halls away from the noise behind them.

"Where are we gonna go?" Gabriella asked.

"We need to get to the guards quarters, miss." she said pulling Gabriella along. "It is the only safe place in the castle."

They arrived at a small wooden door, and Sophia opened it. They entered to room to find only two guards.

"What is it?" the first asked.

"They have come to take her." said Sophia. Both guards picked up their swords.

"Stay here!" said the other guard to the two of them. They waited as the guards left the room. Gabriella felt that there was something wrong, she looked around the room and noticed that the strange couple was standing there. Then she suddenly felt as if she was falling and then she looked up to see Troy and Taylor starring back at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell us!" said Troy.

"I was in a castle, and I was a princess, but I was in danger." Gabriella explained. "I was about to be captured, I think."

"Well, at least your awake now!" said Taylor.

"Yeah, but how much longer can this last." she said. "If I dream a dream where I die, then I'm not going to be coming back. I can't take this. There has to be something or someone that can help."

"Gabriella, I don't really know what your feeling right now, but there has to be a reason for this." said Troy.

"What reason could there be to make me go through this." said Gabriella.

"I don't know, I think thats what your supposed to figure out." said Troy.

"Gabriella, you say you see these two people in every dream you have had, maybe they are connected." said Taylor. "Maybe they need your help, or they are trying to tell you something."

"Or they want to kill me without there being a way they could get charged with it." said Gabriella.

"I don't think they would go this far to kill you." said Troy. "Don't worry we will find out what is going on."

"I hope you can do it before I end up in a dream that I don't wake up from." she said laying back down.

_Authors Note: This chapter is much shorter than most for this story, but I usually stop when it feels like a good place to leave off. I will work on the next chapter, and It will be up as soon as it is finished. I have been really busy lately so I don't know exactly when that will be. Please review and tell me your thoughts._


End file.
